The Reason Why
by delicate.disaster
Summary: Professor Dumbledore tells Harry why Severus hates Sirius and James so much. Rated M to be safe. Severus Snape/OC
1. Prologue

Disclaimer; J.K Rowling owns every character in this story minus the characters that I made up. So enjoy!

**Prologue**

Harry Potter stood in Professor Dumbledore's office waiting for him to enter. He entered swiftly and took a seat behind his desk; Harry was already sitting in the armless chair across from him.

"Harry, can you please explain to me why you're here?" Professor Dumbledore asked him.

"Professor Snape insulted my father, so I called him a foul git," Harry said still angry.

"Harry, do you understand why Professor Snape hates your father?" he asked Harry. He didn't want to be the bearer of bad news.

"Yeah, because my father made fun of him while they attended Hogwarts," Harry answered confused.

"No, Harry, Professor Snape hates your father because of who he was friends with," Dumbledore was disappointed to find out that he, once again, had to tell Harry something that he should have known for a while. He then said, "He hated Sirius almost more than anyone in the world, and your father was friends with him."

"But why does he hate Sirius so badly?" Harry asked moodily.

"Because he believes that Sirius killed the only person that he loved. Harry, let me tell you a story," Dumbledore started. He sat back in his chair and started recalling the events so that Harry would understand why Severus Snape hated Sirius Black so much.


	2. The Arrival

I had received yet another letter from Severus complaining about those idiots James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black. I ran my hands through my long, black hair and immediately wrote back impatiently.

Severus,

When are you going to let me come and torture them? I would be willing to leave my  
NON-EXISTENT life, to go visit and get the bonus of torturing jerks!! Please?! I have nothing  
better to do! Plus, this school sucks; I miss Hogwarts, and I miss you!

Amy

He replied quite quickly also. I quickly grabbed the letter and allowed Duck, my owl, to land in my room.

Amy,

No, I don't want to cause you any trouble to fly over here. I bet America is wonderful  
and I wouldn't want to leave, so I can't ask you to come here. I'm sure that Ragma Academy  
is a good school, Hogwarts hasn't changed and there's nothing worth missing here, and we  
have kept in touch via letters. I will not allow you to come here.

Severus

My jaw literally dropped upon finishing his letter. I closed my dark, blue eyes in deep thought and soon decided that I was going with out his permission, I wrote a quick reply that gave no hints that I was going anyways. I started packing my things, and I wrote a letter to Professor Dumbledore asking if it would be acceptable if I returned. I shrunk my suit cases and waited a reply.

Dear Amy Lee,

I would be delighted if you returned to Hogwarts. I assume that you wish to stay in Slytherin.  
I have made arrangements for you to have your own room; seeing that there is no room in the  
dorms. I expect that you will be arriving in a few hours. Thank you for considering Hogwarts over  
Ragma Academy.

Professor Albus Dumbledore

After I finished reading the letter, I jumped for joy and gathered my four, shrunken trunks and put them in the pocket of my jacket. I mounted my broom and took off. I was going to surprise Severus and Damien.

I arrived at the beginning of the last class of the day. I went straight to Professor Dumbledore's office and saw that he was just leaving.

"Ah, Miss Lee, I was just about to greet you," he smiled.

"Thank you, Professor," I smiled back.

"I shall escort you to your room," he offered. "If I may ask, what is your reason for returning?"

"I don't mind, I missed Hogwarts, and my friends," I replied.

"Ah, here we are," we arrived at the entrance to the Slytherin common room; Professor Slughorn was waiting our arrival.

"Miss Lee, it is great to have you back! It will be a delight to have such a promising young woman in my potions class," he praised.

"Thank you, Professor," I replied once again.

"I shall be showing you to your room, please, follow me," he smiled excitedly.

I followed him into the common room. We walked toward the stairs of the dorms; he stopped in front of a picture of a beautiful women with almost white hair, staring lovingly at a vase of black, withering roses. She looked at me and smiled. I smiled at the portrait before turned my attention to Professor Slughorn.

"You can set the password to what ever you wish, but I'll let you do that later. You just have to tell the portrait the password. You are the only student staying in this hallway so you shall have a lot of privacy," he wheezed joyously.

"Thank you," I nodded.

"You can pick which room is yours, I shall leave you to do that," he walked back out of the common room; no doubt heading for the dungeon's.

I went to the last room in the hallway. My jaw dropped. I looked around the room and smiled. The walls were black with silver trim, the carpet was green rug with silver specks glistening in the light. The four poster bed had black curtains, a silver comforter with black and green pillows. There was a fireplace, a vanity, and a walk in closet.

I took my trunks out and unpacked. I magically put up posters of bands, but only after changing the decor a little; in the end the walls were still black, the trim was blood red, the carpet went to blood red with a black rug. The canopy stayed black but got blood red trim, the comforter changed to blood red and the pillows became black. I unloaded my clothes into the closet and collapsed onto my bed.

I looked at my watch and noticed that the last class of the day was nearing an end. I wandered to the lake and sat on some rocks where you can see everything going on the grounds; it also helped that they were always deserted.

People started traveling on the grounds. A crowd started gathering, so I sauntered over there. I saw Severus standing in the middle along with three other guys. I heard a voice yell a spell; I wasn't paying attention enough to hear it. Suddenly I see Severus hanging upside down by one foot.

"James, that's was awesome!" another voice called.

I stepped through the crowd behind Severus so that he couldn't see me. I performed a spell mentally. Suddenly the guy they called 'James' was in the same position as Severus.

"Who did that? Snivellous!" 'James' yelled furiously.

"I did," I stated walking forward into Severus' view.

"Amy?" he asked. I did the mental counter spell.

"Who is this Snivellous?" the guy shouted angrily.

"I am his friend, Amy Lee," I introduced with a smile.


	3. So It Begins

"Snivellous, you have friends?" the same guy countered.

"Amy, I thought I told you not to come here!" Severus yelled.

"I did anyways. So who're you?" I shrugged.

"James, this is Sirius, and this is Remus," he introduced all of them.

"Nice to meet you," I waved. They stared as if I had seventeen and a half heads.

I turned to Severus and grinned.

"I missed you!" I hugged him.

"Look James! Snivellous finally has a friend!" Sirius laughed.

"He's had a friend the entire time, but the jerk-face didn't want me to come back," I glared at Severus playfully.

"You mean, some one as pretty as you, is friends with Severus?" Sirius asked in disbelief.

"I'm no-" I stopped mid-sentence when I was tackled from behind.

"Amy! When did you get back? I missed you!" a voice asked rushed questions that I didn't hear.

"Damien! I need air! With out it I _die_!" I joked.

"Oh my god! I thought your mother wasn't going to let you come back?" he asked still hugging me.

"I ran away. Where's everyone else?" I asked a little excited.

"Forget that! You better watch your back! We owe you!" James grinned.

"Well, how about a deal? We have a pranking war until the end of the year or until either you, Remus, Sirius, or myself wimp out. You three on a team against me; I have years of payback," I grinned maliciously.

"Naturally we accept!" Sirius answered arrogantly. _This will be a lot of fun, _I thought to myself evilly.

I got my schedule via owl later that night. It went like so; DADA, Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies, Potions, History of Magic, and then Potions again. I had Severus and Damien in my room talking about pranks I could pull.

"Amy, Severus could help you brew a polyjuice potion and we could lock Lily in a closet and have you become her and go inside their common room and sit on Potters lap and hex his underwear," Damien grinned maliciously.

"I think I might use that one," I mumbled not really paying attention to the two of them.

"Or Ames, we could hex them so that every time time some one says their name they have to do something scandalous," Damien suggested again.

"Guys, I'm tired, long ass flight here, so I'm going to bed," I yawned.

"Okay, night Amy!" they said their good bye's and walked out. I heard a faint chorus of the word 'Creamies' and then the portrait swinging closed.

I laid down and thought about the future. I turned on my ipod and drifted of to numbness. not sleep

I glanced at my clock and saw that there was two hours until breakfast. I jumped up and slowly walked into my private bathroom. I noticed that I had forgotten my clothes and a towel so I walked back into my room. I grabbed some black tripp pants with studs, a red corset top with black string, and a towel. I had an odd feeling that I was about to be pranked so I went into the room next to mine and used that shower. When I was ready I glanced at the clock, just in time.

"Amy? Where are you?!" I heard Damien yell.

"In here!!" I called as I walked out into the hall way.

"Hey, ready to go to DADA?" he asked a little excited. Damien has always loved DADA. He would risk his life just learn more about it.

"Do me a favor and get my black eyeliner," I sighed. I was going to find out if I would have gotten pranked or not.

I heard a scream and slowly walked into my bathroom. There stood Damien with puke green hair, and acne galore on his face. I smirked and walked out into the common room.

I walked into the DADA room and took a seat in the back. I waited for Damien to file in.

"Well, Lee, looks like you avoided our first prank," James sneered lightly.

"Yeah, but you'll love what I did to avoid it," I winked playfully.

Just then Damien walked in and glared daggers at me as the trio cracked up laughing.

"Amy, you knew something would happen to me wouldn't you?" he asked angrily.

"Not entirely," I smiled innocently.

He glared at me one last time and grumbled as he took a seat to the left of me. DADA went pretty well; Damien answered most of the questions. As I was walking out of the classroom I felt like I was going to be pranked lightly; I shrugged it off. Seconds later I had a tingling sensation.


	4. The First To Fall

_ "I bet everyone can hear my thoughts now," _I thought to myself and smiled when James nodded.

"Well have fun with that," they smirked and left me to walk to Care of Magical Creatures.

_ "Haha! I don't even have to talk now!" _I laughed at myself and skipped merrily along.

I decided to skip class and wandered out to the deserted rocks that I mentioned earlier. I sighed as I sat down and started thinking out loud, literally.

_ "I like the class I do, but I'm a lazy ass and I don't want to go. Man, I've missed this place; it's still as beautiful as ever."_ I looked at my watch and decided I should head to Muggle Studies. I had actually stayed with muggles for quite a while so I know all about the Muggle stuff. I just took this class so I could breeze through it. I'm that lazy.

I walked in and had a small feeling that something was going to happen. I took notice that Remus and James were trying to stifle their laughter, well James was the only one laughing; Sirius wasn't even there yet. I walked back out and waited for Sirius.

"Oi! Sirius!!" I called out to him. We were a little early so no one had entered the class room before we did. "I just wanted to say, that..."

"That what?" he asked a little impatiently.

"That you're a sexy beast who should sit next to me!" I answered happily. I thought to myself fakely, _"I hope he accepts this!"_

"Sure, I guess..." he trailed off.

I pointed to a seat and he sat in it. I laughed as his clothes turned instantly into lingerie.

"I'll get you for this Lee!" he growled angrily.

"Now class settle down!! Sirius! Because you feel it is needed to wear these kinds of clothes, you will wear them for the rest of the class! And twenty points from Gryffindor!" the Professor punished Sirius.

"Sorry Professor," he mumbled awkwardly.

By the end of class Sirius was mumbling about taking the damn outfit off. I laughed in my head but it still came out considering that they hexed me so that everyone hears my thoughts; that got five points taken away. Sirius ran out of the room mumbling odd profanities; the others followed stifling their laughter. Severus and I walked to the Great Hall where we met up with Damien.

"Who in the hell did that to Black?!" Damien laughed.

"That would be a sabotaged prank," I beamed.

"Yes well it's brilliant!" he praised.

I grinned and played around some more. Soon after we stuffed our faces we ran out to the lake for a bit. I felt like I was about to be pranked so I kept a watchful eye. Soon the trio walked out towards us and stopped in front of me.

"_Imparvo!!_" Sirius and James yelled at the same time.

"_Protego," _I thought absent minded.

James and Sirius immediately broke out into horrible boils. I tilted my head to the side in amusement. I watched as they ran back to the castle screaming. Remus stared at me.

"_I wonder why he's friends with them... they seem to be opposites,"_ I thought outloud.

"I don't know myself," he chuckled. I looked at him oddly.

"_Haha I forgot, well at least you guys are close,"_ I smiled at him idiotically.

He smiled and walked back to the castle. I turned to Severus and Damien and was greeted with smirks.

"Amy, you have to promise me you'll take it easy on these guys, you can't do what you did last time," Damien said sternly.

_ "I promise, Damien,"_ I grinned childishly.

"Don't do that, it's kinda creepy," he mumbled in reply.

Soon we went inside to go to our next class. Damien had to go to History of Magic and Severus and I were delighted to go to Potions. We got there before everyone and took a seat in the back. Professor Slughorn wandered over to and started talking to us. When people started filing in he returned to the front and Severus and I returned to talking.

Professor Slughorn started a boring lecture that I didn't pay attention to; I am naturally good at potions. I received a note in front of me and raised my eyebrow.

_** Amy,**_

_** I, Remus Lupin, am dropping out of this Prank War.**_

_** Remus**_

I tried not to think of anything but failed, _"I bet they're forcing him to drop out."_

"What was that Miss Lee?" Slughorn inquired.

"I was just thinking out loud," I chuckled.

He resumed lecturing us and I sat there staring at the note. Soon class was over and I immediately went to talk to Remus.

"They're forcing you to drop out aren't they?" I asked as soon as I got his attention.

"Yes, I'm sorry for everything though. I bet it must be hard dodging all of their pranks," he looked down nervously.

"Not really, well if you wanted, I could pretend I never received this and you could still be in," I offered trying to be nice.

"No, I'm fine, I'm not really into pranking anyways. By the way, people should stop hearing your thoughts at any moment now," he informed me.

"Thanks," I smiled and ran to catch up with Damien and Severus.

I caught up to them as they were heatedly discussing DADA. I grinned and fell behind them.


	5. The Big Secret

Dinner time came and I wasn't hungry so I went outside to the lake and sat on my rocks. I had the feeling I was about to be pranked and alerted myself. I saw Sirius and James hiding behind a rock whispering, most likely deciding on the plan; I silently conjured my bathing suit and changed in front of them. I dived into the water and swam around a bit. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sirius hex my clothes; I made a mental note of that.

"Hey Amy," James called happily.

"Hey James, Sirius," I smiled and swam back.

"Just thought we would stop by and say 'hi'," James smiled.

"Well hello, but I must say that I was not expected people to watch me swim, so please forgive me, I'm going to change back there hang on a sec.," I tried blush for the effect and grabbed my clothes and wandered behind a rock.

I conjured some clothes and changed drying my hair. I quickly hex the clothes and made a scorched mark. I screamed an agonizing scream and hid behind another rock. James and Sirius came laughing and ran around. When they saw the clothes and scorch marks they immediately stopped. James bent down and grabbed the clothes; I watched as the clothes fastened themselves on his body.

"What the...!" he screamed; at this point I walked out and watched. The pants took control of his legs and started walking him to the lake. "I can't stop!"

"They have a sole mission and they won't stop until they complete it," I smirked as they gasped.

They walked him over towards the willow tree -where everyone can see him- and walked him into the lake. They removed themselves and came flying back to me along with James' actual clothes. I laughed and auctioned off his clothing.

"Amy! I'll get my payback for this!" he screamed as all the girls were taking pictures.

I laughed and walked back to the castle with my clothes. I slipped into my room unnoticed and threw my clothes in a small basket. I grabbed my ipod and started listening to HIM's Endless Dark.

Little did I know that the trio were meeting in the library to discuss further plans.

"Where's Remus? He's not known to be late..." Sirius mumbled.

"Speak of the devil," James grinned.

"What's this about?" Remus asked just walking into the library.

"Well we thought that you would like to help us prank her, well plan it," Sirius smirked at the thought.

They started droning on about their ideas while Remus drifted into thought. This went on for a few more minutes when Remus realized something; she had yet to actually prank them!

"Guys!" Remus grabbed their attention.

"Ye- What are you doing here?" James asked abruptly, looking past Remus.

"Well, I have some information that I thought you could use to finally prank Amy," Damien mumbled slightly guilty that he's betraying me.

"How do we know that we can trust you?" Sirius asks incredulously.

"I swear on my sister's heart," he gave them a stern look hoping to persuade them.

"Alright," James grins.

"Look, Amy absolutely hates her mother; they don't get along and her mother would really love Amy to go home for Christmas break, therefore the best prank you could pull on her," Damien explained slightly.

"Why are you helping us?" Sirius countered.

"Because I want this war over and I know that Amy will drag it out for as along as possible if things keep going on the way they are," he answered sadly.

"Well then thank you for the information, if you don't mind we'd like to plan our prank," James smirked; Damien nodded and left the library.

They started planning as Remus constantly tried to tell them what he figured out. They finally decided on what they were going to do and immediately set to work.


	6. Finally Pranked

The next morning I received two letters, after the feeling of being pranked of course; one from the duo, but the other had no name on the envelope. I opened the one from the duo first, it read;

Amy,

We do hope that you like our present for you! Just open the letter. Do thank your friend Damien for his help.

Sincerely,

James and Sirius.

Bewildered, I opened the letter and gripped the table in anger as I read. It read;

Amy Lee,

How dare you return to that awful school?! I am coming to pick you up for the holiday. Also, I have some one I want you to meet.

Your Mother,

Andrea Lee

I stood from my spot and walked eerily calm to the common room. Damien sat on the sofa in front of the fireplace reading a novel; he noticed me walking towards him and smiled. His smiled faded however, when he noticed my death grip upon the letters.

"You told them," I whispered dangerously.

"Amy, you have to understand I want this war over!" he explained desperately.

"That does not give you the right to break your promises and tell them my secrets," I looked up into his eyes and noticed he whimpered slightly.

"I'm sorry, it was a stupid thing to do," he apologized quickly.

"I never want to speak with you again," I hissed menacingly.

I walked into my room feeling the shocked stare from Damien on my back. I changed the password so that he wouldn't figure it out.

I packed the few things I would need for the holiday with my mother. I walked down to the Great Hall for dinner; I had spent the day in my room with my ipod blasting.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Severus asked immediately.

"Nothing, I just have to go back with my mother for a bit," I explained still angry but trying not to take it out on Severus.

"Oh, I'll write you everyday," he offered and went silent knowing that it's better to let me be.

I walked out to the deserted rocks and sat. I heard footsteps behind me and ignored them.

"Amy, I'm so sorry," Remus apologized.

"It's fine, it's something I'll have to deal with, I guess they finally got me pranked," I chuckled humorlessly.

"I was wondering if you wanted to talk about it, not to pry or anything, and I promise I won't take this information to the other two," he offered.

"I promise that these problems go deeper than even you would like to hear about," I sighed angrily. "Let's talk about you, what do you have planned over the holidays?"

"Well, I'm staying here with Sirius and James, but you know those two, it's going to be fun," he smiled warmly at me. "Please, feel free to owl me, I'm always willing to listen."

"Thanks," I smiled despite my raging feelings.

We had a small conversation until about twenty minutes until curfew. We said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. I walked into the common room and turned immediately, at the sight on Malfoy snogging Narcissa on the sofa, towards my room. I stayed in there hoping that the next day wouldn't come. When morning came I was more than dreading my mother picking me up. I walked down to breakfast and said my goodbyes to Severus.

I boarded the train and rode in total silence. Well, almost silence. "Amy?"

"Hey," I whispered in disbelief.

"I heard rumors that you came back but I figured you didn't want to see me," he sighed and sat down.

"Why would you think that, Jason?" I asked appalled.

"Because you seemed so angry when you were hauled off by your parents," he explained sadly.

"Well, I was, but not angry at you, more angry at Olivia, she shouldn't have told any one," I smiled reassuringly.

"Why did they take you away again? I forget..." he trailed off.

"You remember when I pranked Professor Augora right?" he nodded his head, I continued, "Well they said that I needed to be disciplined and that the school I was going to would put me in my place."

"But of course, you're already in your place," he joked.

"Yeah, as you can tell it didn't work," I smiled.

We continued with the small talk until we arrived in what felt like minutes. I hugged Jason tightly and said goodbye.


	7. Returning

"Who was that?" an ugly looking woman sneered.

"You remember Jason, right?" I sneered right back.

"Get in, we have a lot to talk about," she smirked.

I climbed in and dreaded was to come of me. She explained who she wanted me to meet; her latest boyfriend. My father left when I was six and gave her custody of me. His name is David and I was to call him Dave or Dad, which ever one worked best. We arrived in our decent looking home; it's white with a green door and roof. me; think Beaver Cleaver house

"Ah, you must be the infamous Amy I've heard all about," he reached down and kissed my hand, which I immediately pulled back and stormed into the house and straight towards my room.

"Amy! You get back here right now!" Andrea screamed at me. I stopped and turned. "Apologize to him right now!"

"Sorry," I rolled my eyes and continued to my room.

After the fourth day I ran away back to Hogwarts. I arrived around dinner time so no one really noticed I was back. I was starving and decided to get a couple rolls or something.

"Amy?" Sirius asked baffled.

"Yes?" I smiled fakely.

"Why are you back so early?" he asked with a smirk.

"I ran away from home again," I rolled my eyes and continued to the Slytherin table only to be tackled by Severus with a hug. "I'm not hungry anymore, let's go back to my room."

He nodded and followed me out.

"I'm so happy you're finally back, I hope she wasn't too bad," he whispered sadly. I turned and looked at him with tears in my eyes. "That bad?"

"Yes, I'll explain in my room," I whispered and hurried to the common room.

I explained everything that happened. He hugged me tightly and asked a couple of questions but left to let me rest. I fell asleep and tossed and turned with my nightmare.

"Guys, guess who's back!" Sirius called joyously. "Amy!"

"I saw, but she doesn't look very good, she looks skinnier, exhausted, almost like she was beaten for four days," Remus answered shaking his head slightly.

"Nonsense! I have the next prank planned out for her!" Sirius smirked deviously.

They continued to plan while Remus drifted into thought. _She was even limping, I think something bad really did happen over the last four days,_ he thought to himself.

_ I walked around in a thick fog. I heard a voice calling out to me._

_ "Amy!" it's shrill and demanding._

_ I run over towards where it came from. I see my mother with the first boyfriend she had after my father left us._

_ "We have a game for you," she smiled deviously._

_ He then grabbed and pinned my hands behind my back. He pushed me into their bedroom and onto their bed. I tried to run away, for I knew what was coming; he was going to rape me with my mother watching._

_ "Hold still!" he demanded._

_ I didn't want to get hurt so I complied. He ripped my clothes off along with his. He looked at me hungrily and eyed my mother who was also naked._

_ "Go ahead, Max," she egged him on._

_ He gently stroked my cheek before slapping it; I cried out in pain and held my hand to my cheek. He licked my breast reaching my nipples; I was horrified but I stayed still. He entered me roughly and stifled my cries with his lips on mine. _

_ "That's it baby," my mother moaned. I glanced over and noticed her touching herself._

_ He pumped fast and hard only pleasing himself. After he released his seed he flipped me over on my stomach. I struggled to get away and succeeded, the first time. I got to the front door when his hand grabbed my hair and pulled back. He dragged me back upstairs to their room by my hair. He threw me on the bed and yelled at me cruelly. He pinned me down again and penetrated my ass. I yelped out in pain and clawed at the bed. _

_ "This is for being such a little shit head!!" he screamed at me and hit the back of my head with a blunt object making me black out. _

_ When I awoke I was in my room and sore. My eyes widened when my mother and Max appeared in my door._

I awoke in a cold sweat and almost screamed. I had the same nightmare I've been having every time I sleep.

I crawled out out of bed and into my private shower. I turned on the shower and stripped my clothes. I looked in the mirror at the huge bandage that wrapped around my torso. I slowly took it off and curled up on the floor of the shower in pain.


	8. Retaliation?

"Amy?" I heard Severus' voice. He opened the door and stepped in.

"Sorry, just give me a second and I'll be out," I mumbled.

"It's fine, I was just making sure you're alright," I peeked my head out as he said this.

"Well I'm fine, I'm just going to try to relax for a bit," I smiled reassuringly.

"Okay, I'll be in the library," he smiled and left shutting the door tightly.

I sat in the shower for another hour when I finally decided that I needed to get out. I finished washing my hair and stepped out, wrapped into a towel. I dressed and walked down to the Great Hall.

"Hey, Amy!" I heard Sirius call.

"Yeah?" I glanced at him.

"Look, I know you're probably thinking that this is a prank but it's not, I just want to go for a walk with you around the lake," he grinned showing me he wasn't lying.

"Okay, I guess..." I trailed off.

We started outside towards the lake. We had some small talk; I made sure to keep the topic away from my holiday.

"Amy, I have something to tell you," he said stopping by the deserted rocks that I hang out at.

"Uhh... okay," I said kind of awkwardly.

"Ever since I first met you, I've thought you were beautiful," he chuckled.

"You made that quite clear," I grinned. He started walking towards me, in return I started backing up.

"Yeah, well I like you, I _really_ like you," he declared staring into my eyes. He started to lean forward and caught my lips in a kiss.

I sat there frozen. I didn't know what to do. Just then Severus walked into view and saw him kissing me.

I immediately and fell to my knees in tears. He just glared at Sirius and walked back to the castle.

"Amy, are you alright?" Sirius bent down and tried to look into my eyes.

I just slapped him and ran back to my room. I stayed in there for the rest of the day. I sat there thinking about everything.

I sighed and snuck down to the kitchen; it wasn't past curfew but I didn't want to talk to anyone. I found the kitchens and entered.

"Excuse me, Miss, can I help you?" a house elf stuttered.

"Yes, I was just wondering if you could send some food to my room," I smiled nicely.

"I could do that, Miss," she smiled happily. "What would you like?"

"I just want what ever you're serving in the Great Hall please," I asked politely.

"Okay Miss, I'll be right up!" she wandered off to get food.

I walked back to the Slytherin common room unnoticed. Well, almost unnoticed.

"Amy!" Damien called.

I ignored him and walked faster.

I turned a corner and ducked into a small line of statues. I saw him run past and stayed there for a bit. I walked out, after making sure the coast was clear and returned to walking back to the common room. I entered my room and noticed the house elf from earlier in my room holding a tray of food.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you wait or anything," I apologized immediately, shocking the house elf in the process.

"It's fine Miss, is there anything else Lyla can do for you?" she asked timidly.

"No thank you Lyla. Well, there is one thing, can you call me Amy?" I smiled letting her know it was alright. Her eyes widened and she bowed thanking me profusely. After getting her to stop she returned to the kitchens.

I sat on my bed and nibbled on my food. I didn't feel like eating but did anyway. I had come to the conclusion that I was no longer going to play around; I was going to start pranking back. I started planning my first prank while the, now duo, started planning also.


	9. The Beginning of the First

"I don't know what we can do, Padfoot," James confessed to Sirius.

"Either do I, but I think I have an idea," he smiled mischievously.

"What is it?" James asked excitedly.

"I say that we hex the entire Gryffindor table late at night, so that in the morning when everyone sits down they will turn a random color," he smiled proudly.

"So hex ourselves, then blame her and get her detention!" James concluded happily.

"Yes, my dear friend!" he laughed joyously and then set to work with James.

What they didn't know was that Severus had over heard every bit of their conversation. He planned to foil they're plan. Severus wanted to make up with Amy, he wanted to say he was sorry. He decided he could at least help her this once and only once.

The next morning Amy got ready as usual and headed down to the kitchens. She was greeted by Severus.

"Amy, I'm sorry. I had no right to get mad," he apologized immediately.

"It's fine, are you hungry?" she smiled and hugged him.

"Yeah, let's go to the Great Hall though," he smirked at what was about to happen.

They arrived really early and sat down in their usual spots. They were having a small conversation about how to prank the duo, when the Great Hall started to fill up. The Gryffindor table was about filled when the duo came strolling in. When they took their seats the entire Gryffindor table screamed as they turned their favorite color. Right after a banner unfurled itself over the food. It read;

**James Potter & Sirius Black!**

with pictures of them hexing the table.

"Potter, Black! My office immediately!" an angry Professor yelled.

Everyone was laughing at the Gryffindors while they glared at the duo.

"Thanks Severus, I guess they were going to blame that on me," I thanked Severus with a smile.

Severus blushed as I grabbed his hand and pulled him into my room. I explained the details of my plan and had him help me with the Polyjuice Potion. When the potion was ready I set to work on getting the hair of Sirius.

"Oi Sirius!" I called him over to me in by the lake.

"Yeah, Lee?" he asked suspiciously.

"Just wanted to do this," I said seductively and kneed him in the stomach. I grabbed his hair and hissed, "Don't you ever kiss me again!"

He groaned and I walked back to my room with four of his long hairs. I handed them to Severus, who had gotten me a Gryffindors robe.

"I should wait until they have detention. Which is in like twenty minutes," I smiled maliciously.

Twenty minutes later we added his hairs and put it into a small vile. I went towards the Gryffindor common room and stopped behind a statue of a knight. I drank the potion and slipped on the robes as I felt myself changing into Sirius. I walked out and stepped behind two Gryffindors as they were entering. I followed them into the guys dorms and scoped out Sirius and James' dorm; it was the last in the hall so I quickly entered. I locked the door behind me so no one would enter while I was working.


	10. Regrouping

"This is payback," I mumbled angrily.

I went to Sirius and James' beds and threw belongings about the two areas and grabbed a small vial of red ink and started writing things around their beds making sure to leave Remus' stuff alone.

When I had finished their room was a disaster. I had written 'Payback is a bitch, isn't it?' on the ceiling putting a spell around Remus' bed so that in wouldn't drip on it. I noticed I was turning back into myself and grabbed my miniaturized broom and enlarged it to its normal size. I took off the Gryffindor robes and jumped out their window onto my broom. I flew off towards the lake and landed on the rocks I normally go to.

"Did it work?" Severus asked; he had waited for me on these specific rocks.

"Yes, now the evidence," I said in a rush. I quickly pulled out the robes, and two empty vials.

We quickly disposed of them and walked back to the castle. We walked back to my room and laid on my bed.

"Amy?" Severus asked nervously.

"Yes?" I answered tiredly.

"I have something to tell you," he started.

Just as he opened his mouth there was a knock on the outer door of the hallway.

"Hang on a second Severus," I sighed as I got up to answer it.

I walked out and opened the door. I slammed the door shut angrily once I saw who was at the door; Damien. I stormed back to my room with tear filled eyes. Once Severus saw me he embraced me and we laid down. We fell asleep like that; his arms wrapped around me in a soothing manner, with my head on his chest. I surprisingly didn't have a nightmare for the first time since I can remember.

Severus awoke around 7:00 am and realized where he was. His eyes widened as I snuggled closer to him. He smiled but it quickly faded when he realized I was asleep. He ran through his head what he was going to say to me. By the time I woke up he was so deep in concentration that he didn't realize I was awake.

"Severus?" I asked sleepily.

"AH!" he screamed and fell off the bed taking me with him. "Ouch, I'm sorry, I thought you were still asleep."

"It's fine," I yawned and walked to my shower. I got in and heard Severus talking to himself; I ignored it and carried on. I turned off the shower and reached for a towel.

"Erm, here it is," I heard Severus mumble heatedly.

"Don't be so shy, Severus," I teased.

"That's easier said then done," he said loud enough for me to hear.

"Wait, what?" I was thoroughly confused.

"Amy, would you like t-" Severus was cut off by Damien walking in.

"I finally figured out your password! Rubix Cube? What in the hell is that? Anyway, I just needed to say that I'm sorry, and that I wish I hadn't said anything to them about it!" he rushed out.

"Wishing won't get you anywhere! Get NOW!!" I hissed angrily.

"But I would like to make it up to you! I'll do anything! Just, please, think about it?" he pleaded.

"I'll think about it. Just go, please," I said with my back turned and tears in my eyes.

I stood there staring at the floor until he left. Severus stared in shock.

"Amy, are you okay?" he asked walking towards me.

"Yes, I'm fine," I answered him. We hugged while I cried on his shoulder.


	11. New Friends

The rest of the weekend was basically spent with me and Severus in my room planning my next prank. We had come to the conclusion that I was going to glue them together for a couple of hours.

The next morning I walked out of the common room wide awake and listening to my ipod. On my way to the Great Hall, I ran into Remus.

"Amy," he smiled.

"Hello, Remus," I smiled back.

"How was your holiday?" he asked hoping to get, even just a little one, a hint as to what happened.

"It was horrible, but enough about me. What about your holiday?" I asked him hoping to shift the focus to him.

"Well, it was boring, but in a fun sort of way. There wasn't any trouble and I had a lot of fun. No offense, but I'm glad you were away. James and Sirius weren't talking about pranking you at all, there was mention of you though," Remus smiled at the memories.

"Oh really? What all was said about me?" I asked curiously.

Remus chuckled and shook his head, "If I told you Sirius and James would have my head."

"Oh, okay," I sighed. "Well I'll talk to you later. I'm going to breakfast."

"Yeah, see you around," Remus bade farewell.

I walked in looking for Severus' head in the blend of students. I found him walking towards me. When he was close enough he asked, "Hey, when are we going to do this?"

"During lunchtime, I guess," I answered after a little thought.

I knew they had the first four classes together, then lunch, then they separated to go to different classes. So they'd get in the most trouble after lunch.

"Right, because James has History of Magic, and Sirius has Potions with us. This will be a riot," Severus chuckled.

I headed off to DADA after saying goodbye to Severus. As I was walking, Remus joined with me. When we arrived in the DADA room we took a seat next to each other behind the duo.

"Since when have you two become friends?" James asked confused.

"Yeah, stop fraternizing with the enemy," Sirius joined in.

"As far as I'm concerned I'm not her enemy, considering that I dropped out of the war," Remus countered skillfully.

"He's right," James sighed to Sirius.

I shook my head and smiled. I then focused on what the Professor was saying. Remus explained a couple of things I didn't understand, but all in all, it wasn't a half bad class. Besides the fact that Damien wouldn't stop looking at me; it was kind of distracting.

"Amy, wait, what class do you have next?" Remus asked.

"Well, let's see," I thought for a minute. I had honestly forgotten. "I believe I have Care of Magical Creatures."

"Really? That's what I have," he smiled.

We walked from DADA to Care of Magical creatures laughing most of the way. By the time we got there, we were just in time. I noticed Severus sitting in the back on a large rock.

"Severus? I didn't know you had this class," I mentioned.

"Yeah, well skipping on the first day didn't help," he joked.

"Hello, Severus," Remus smiled warmly at him.

Severus only nodded. He turned and whispered to me, "Since when did he start being nice to us?"

"He wasn't ever mean to me, but we've been talking for a while now. This isn't the first time you know," I whispered back. I sat there whispering with Remus and Severus throughout the entire class. I didn't pay attention at all.


	12. Then There Were Two

Thanks, Ravenfall. I appreciate the review. : I'm sorry that updates were sparse for a bit, but I was busy with school and work. Things have cooled down a bit and I should update more. Enjoy!

**Then There Were Two**

When the class was done, Remus was going to study with Severus and me in the library tonight. I don't think Severus liked this too much but he didn't argue about it so I decided he would be okay.

"Remus, seriously, you have to either get something we could use against her or stop talking to her," Sirius said jealously.

"She's a good person you know. It doesn't matter anyways because I'm a neutral party now, and it's called free will," Remus said annoyed. They had been nagging him about her all throughout Muggle Studies.

"But you know you want to help us. We're your best friends," James took another jab at him.

"Look, I'm not going to help you guys, especially when you don't listen to me. So you can give up," Remus said finally just as the bell rang to go. He stood up and left quickly.

They stared after him a little shocked. They decided to ask him what he meant later and go get some food now. Severus and I, however, followed them carefully. They went into the Great Hall and ate pretty quickly. I ignored the food and kept a watchful eye on the two.

"They're leaving," I told Severus as they stood up and walked to the grounds.

We followed and watched as they sat down under the tree. James pulled out a Snitch and Sirius began laughing at his friend; James would let go of the Snitch for a few moments before catching it again quickly. He let it get farther and farther away, that is until a girl walked by. He stuffed it in his pocket and walked over to her.

"Let's go Severus; we need to get closer," I said as I stood up from where we were crouching behind a bush and walked over to the deserted rocks.

We were almost there when James saw us. I had a feeling that he was going to prank me so when he yelled a spell, I immediately shielded myself with '_Protego!'_

This seemed to have worked because soon James was hanging upside down by one foot again. Lily was furious, "Why did you do that?! She wasn't doing anything to you! It's about time some one gave you a dose of your own medicine. I can't believe you Potter!"

"I don't think we've met," I commented to her.

"You're right, I'm Lily Evans," she smiled and held out her hands.

"I'm Amy Lee," I smiled back. I looked at Potter trying to reach his wand that fell to the ground, and asked, "So how do you fit into this web of friendship?"

"Potter has been trying to get me to date him for a year or two now," she answered with a deep sigh.

"Oh, well I would have included you in this prank war if you wanted to be in it," I said a little carefully.

"Prank war?" she asked really confused and getting angrier at James.

"Well, they've tortured Severus here for a while. So when he wrote his letters to me, he would complain about them so I finally decided to come here and give them a taste of their own medicine. It was me against Remus, Sirius and Potter, but Remus dropped out," I explained kinda quickly.

"Oh? They forced him out of it, didn't they?" she paused for me to answer, so I nodded, "Potter! You need to stop this war right now!"

She let Potter down and started arguing with him. Soon Sirius walked over to see what they were talking about. I took my chance and walked up to them. I stood in front of them and said, "_Summentra!_"

They were forced together and couldn't come apart; not for another three hours anyways. Severus and I laughed, I was even surprised when I noticed Lily trying to suppress a giggle. She gathered herself and said, "Potter, seriously, you need to drop out of this so that this mayhem doesn't continue for ever."

"I'll do it if you go on a date with me," he grinned knowing that she would never go on a date with him.

"You've got a deal," she said with a big smile.

"What?! You never go on dates with him!" Sirius exclaimed in disdain.

"Which is why he said it, and I accepted," she said happily. My plan had worked; Severus had told me of Lily and James so I knew that something like this would happen.

"Sorry, James. I just had to get you one more time before you dropped out," I grinned. I turned to Sirius and said, "And then there were two."

James sighed as the bell rang, signaling that it was time for our next class. James and Sirius, however, had a slight problem.


	13. Realizations

Severus and I laughed as we walked into the dungeons. After sitting through a boring lecture, we set to work on our potion. It was a realization potion, I wasn't listening to the technical term but I know what it does. It makes you realize things that you may not have noticed or forgotten. Severus and I finished half way through class and just sat there while everyone else just worked. Professor Slughorn walked over and talked to us. He eventually asked us to demonstrate our potion, considering we were done so fast.

"Both of us? Why not just one?" I asked confused.

"Good point, why don't you try it, Amy?" he volunteered me.

I sighed and conjured a ladle, in which I took a drink of our potion. I looked at Slughorn then Severus. It was then that I felt it; it was a strong surge of emotion. I think that it was trying to tell me I loved Severus, or that he loved me. That was the thing with this potion, it never specified what your realization would be. I looked at my backpack and realized that I had a Muggle Studies assignment that I should work on.

"So what have you realized?" Professor Slughorn asked curiously.

"That I have an assignment that I need work on later tonight," I answered, purposefully leaving out the realization with Severus.

"Good, good! You have successfully completed this difficult potion! Twenty points for Slytherin!" Professor Slughorn wobbled away to check on the other students.

I rolled my eyes and put some in a vile and wrote my name on it. The bell rang as I handed in my vile. I turned to ask Severus a question, but he was no where to be found. I scrunched up my face in confusion and left the classroom. I would ask him when I got to History of Magic.

"Amy, what class do you have next?" Remus asked me. It seemed that he wanted to know my entire schedule and wanted to spend as much time with me as possible.

"History of Magic," I answered with a smile.

"Me too! Maybe we could sit together?" he suggested hopefully.

"Sorry Remus, I have to talk to Severus and, not to be rude, I need to do it alone," I smiled sadly. I quickly added, "Otherwise I would."

"That's fine," he smiled and told me he was going to catch up with Potter and Black.

I walked into History of Magic and found Severus sitting in the corner where we normally sit. I sat down next to him and turned to face him.

"What happened after potions today? You just disappeared," I asked him really confused.

"Amy, I just didn't... I didn't want-" Professor Binns cut him off as he started his lecture.

I sighed annoyed and pulled out a piece of parchment to take notes. Severus also pulled a piece of parchment out, but not to take notes. He started to write me a letter. One that he would send to me later tonight, when everyone was asleep. By the end of class he was finished. It looked like so;

Amy,

I never got to tell you why I had left so suddenly after potions today. I was scared. When you looked at me after taking the Laertion Potion, I knew you had realized my feelings for you. I understand that you will never feel the same about me, and I'm ok with that. But only on one condition, we remain friends. I would rather you know my feelings, and still be friends rather than us to part ways. I'm sorry to have made things complicated and awkward. When you took that potion the only thing going across my mind was the hope that you wouldn't look at me. I have felt this way about you ever since you left for Ragma Academy in the states. When you left, I had felt alone and I realized exactly how much I enjoyed your company. I only hope that you feel the same, about staying friends I mean. Once again, I'm sorry.

Severus

He dreaded sending it, but knew that he needed to. I, however, had forgotten that he had had anything to tell me at all. So when the class ended we headed back down to the dungeons. On our way there, however, I had the feeling I was about to be pranked to I was on my guard. Suddenly, Sirius and James ran from the corner ahead of me and Sirius pointed his wand at me.

"_Wingsigma!_" shouted Sirius.

"_Protego!_" I shielded. It deflected right back to him.

"I hate you, Lee!" Sirius sang. I laughed so hard that my stomach ached.

Laughing, Severus and I returned to the dungeons for our last class. Potions went by faster than ever. Professor Slughorn did not give a speech before giving instructions, in fact he seemed like he didn't want to talk at all. We had completed the Wolf's Bane just before class got out. We handed in our potion and left chattering happily.


	14. Confessions

After class, Severus and I started walking to the Slytherin common room. We parted ways momentarily to drop our stuff off in our room. We met back up and decided to go to the rocks to chill.

"I hope that we don't encounter Black on our way to the lake," I sighed. I really didn't want to defend myself right now; I just wanted to relax.

Severus didn't say much on the walk down, in fact, he seemed quite anxious. I decided that I would ask about it once we were more secluded; less listening ears. When we did reach the rocks, he sat against one of the rocks and straightened out his legs.

"What's wrong, Severus?" I asked concerned. I sat next to him, but then laid down so that my head was in his lap.

"I just... There's something I need to tell you," he sighed, seeming thoroughly troubled.

"And what's that?" I urged softly.

"I..." After a few moments, he gave up, handing me a piece of parchment."Here, why don't you read this."

It was a letter expressing how he felt, the same letter that he wrote after I took the Laertion Potion. My eyes started to well up at the sadness of the letter; he was already giving up. I didn't know how I felt, honestly, I just didn't want him to take it as a 'no.'

"Don't get me wrong," I heard him groan, "But I don't know exactly how I feel. So, if you mind giving me some time to think about it..."

"Really?" he asked hopefully.

I smiled and nodded. I closed my eyes and began to think; did I like Severus? He was sweet, funny, kind, his eyes light up when he sees me... I trailed off there. I had a sudden feeling of being pranked and I tensed.

"_Levicorpus!_" Sirius shouted from behind some bushes.

"_Protego!_" I barely managed to shield myself.

Sirius flew up in the air. I sighed, getting a little frustrated. He managed to calm down enough to speak, "How do you always manage to block it?"

"I get lucky I guess," I smirked, but continued, "Why won't you just give up?"

"Because I am the best, I will win," he answered defiantly.

I chuckled, grabbed Severus' hand and dragged him back up into the castle. We left Sirius there, but tipped Remus off on where to find him. Other than that, it was a pretty peaceful evening.

James laughed as he helped him friend down. Once Sirius was finally down, he sat for a moment to let the blood settle. He finally turned to his friend and spoke.

"I need to do something drastic, that'll get her to call it quits," he said desperately.

"How drastic are you willing to go?" Damien asked, coming out of the bushes.

"Very, what are you suggesting, Johnson?" Sirius asked skeptically.

"Contact her mother again, tell her that she's misbehaving. She'll come fetch her," Damien suggested angrily.

"Why do you want to help us?" James added, still being cautious.

"I really don't like her," was Damien's only reply before he stalked back to the castle.


	15. A Proposal

A few months passed and nothing significant happened. The Prank War continued, Lily stayed with James, Severus and I remained together as well, and Remus and I became good friends.

Sirius, however, was getting desperate. Remus had talked him out of contacting my mother, finally being able to voice his thoughts and theories. Sirius was running out of ideas, and dreading the thought that he may only be second best.

"Prongs, I think that I'm going to contact her," Sirius confessed thoroughly defeated.

"Padfoot, think about what happened, think about Remus' theory," James reminded him. He put down his homework and continued, "Before she went home for the holidays, she wasn't pranking us; she only sabotaged our pranks. After, however, she actually pranked us. Plus, when she got back, she was paler, thinner, and limped slightly."

"I just want this Prank War to be over, okay?" Sirius threw his arms up angrily. He started pacing, "It's like she knows that we're going to prank her, and she always manages to dodge it! There are only two times when I actually got her; when we could all hear her thoughts, and when her mother dragged her home."

James sighed, being thoroughly frustrated with Sirius' rants. They had all managed to keep him from sending for her mother, but they were all ready to call it quits. James stood and matched Sirius' rant, "We're all sick of this! If you send for her mother, you'll be the only one to blame. Remus and I will not stand by you, and we will not defend you. Hell, it'd be easier if you just gave up you're pride and admitted defeat."

James stormed off, taking his homework with him, to the library. This left Sirius to his thoughts; he was contemplating sending the letter. He grabbed a piece of parchment and quil, then started writing. He'd keep it with him, and decide later.

Severus told me to meet him in the common room at midnight for a surprise. I waited patiently, trying to figure out what the surprise may be. I finished all of the homework that I had, and got ready.

I exited my room to see, besides Lucius Malfoy snogging Narcissa Black, Severus sitting in an arm chair. I smiled as he stood up to grab my hand. He then, wordlessly, started leading me somewhere. Eventually, he stopped and turned around to face me.

"I'm going to blindfold you, okay?" he asked softly. It was more of a statement really.

I nodded and let him tie the blindfold around my curled hair. He had explained that it was special occasion, so to dress somewhat formally. I had curled my hair in loose ringlets, and worn a simple black dress. Severus had worn black slacks and a white button up shirt.

He lead me carefully, he also kept his left hand in mine and his right was to the small of my back. We entered a building, eventually, and he stopped me. He slowly untied the blindfold and told me to open my eyes. I took a look around the room. It was shabby, kinda falling apart; I felt that it was obvious that we were in the Shrieking Shack.

"I've always loved this place," I said softly. I turned to Severus, who only took my hand and lead me to a different room.

It was the master bed room of the top floor. There were roses all over, and the room looked somewhat clean. There were clean sheets on the bed, which it where we sat.

"So what's the surprise?" I asked him.

He kissed me, softly and gently. I could feel the love from his kiss, and I deepened the kiss. He pulled away and smiled; he flicked his wand and candles lit up.

"I've known that I've loved you ever since you left for the states," I could hear his nerves in his voice. He continued, with a new found courage, "Your smile has lit up my life ever since I met you."

He took my hands and looked directly into my eyes, "I'm in love with you, I always will be. Your laugh is like music to my ears, your voice can make me smile, and your eyes sparkle. Your intelligence makes for a witty conversation and your personality never ceases to create fun in even the dullest of times.

"You've stuck by me, when I know that there are more interesting people around. I know that I'm not much, plain looking, barely intelligent and somewhat moody, but I know that I can make you happy. That's all I really want; you can end things with me and marry Sirius Black for all that I care, and I'd be happy knowing that you are happy."

I was finding it hard to breath. It was heartfelt and thoroughly touching. This is part of what made me love him; he appreciated me as a person. I moved my hand to his face as my eyes started tearing up and I smiled.

"Amy, I love you," he smiled. I crashed my lips onto his and he happily responded. I was momentarily disappointed when he pulled away to stand up. He got down on one knee and turned to me, "I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, Severus, yes!" I answered happily. I tackled him into a hug and heard him laugh.

After several minutes of laying on the floor in a hug, he stood up and pulled me with him. He placed a simple diamond ring on my finger and pulled me onto the bed. We laid there in a comfortable silence as I examined the ring. It was a simple silver ring with a medium sized diamond in the middle of two smaller diamonds.

After sighing happily, I spoke, "You didn't have to spend this much money, you know."

"But I wanted to, especially because it was for you," he kissed me lightly and played with my hair.

"You planned to do this tonight specifically, didn't you?" I asked jokingly skeptical.

"Is that a problem? I figured that our eight month anniversary was perfect," he answered before sticking his tongue out at me. I laughed and the good times continued.

At that exact momeny, however, Sirius had finally ended his inner debate. He was going to give up the Prank War. He would feel entirely too guilty if he sent that letter to her mother, so he would admit defeat to Amy.


	16. Forgetting Surrender

Sirius was still moody and dreading what he had to do. He stalked off to the lake and sat there for a while, hoping to see me walk outside. One of the biggest reasons he was going to do this was that he wanted to impress Amy.

He'd liked her ever since he set eyes on her. His feelings only deepened as he got to know her better and he always felt a stab of jealousy when he saw her with Snivellous. He knew that they were together, but he felt that they would never last. That himself and Amy would be the perfect match.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard that perfect laughter that he loved to hear. He looked towards the castle to see Amy and Snivellous walking towards the deserted rocks that they often visited. He took this opportunity to withdraw from the war.

"Amy!" Sirius shouted to draw my attention to him. He put his hands in the air, "I just need to talk to you."

"What did you need?" I asked curiously.

"Can we talk alone?" Sirius didn't want Severus to witness what he was about to do.

I looked to Severus and he nodded and walked to the deserted rocks alone. I turned back Sirius and gestured for him to continue with my hands. It was at that moment that Sirius noticed the shiny glint on my hand.

"What's that?" Sirius grabbed my hand lightly and examined my left ring finger.

"Severus proposed!" I said excited.

"And you said yes?" Sirius asked thoroughly shocked.

"Of course!" I answered happily.

He grumbled a little bit and stalked back into the castle. I shrugged and headed towards the rocks and found Severus. I explained what happened, then we took a dip in the lake.

Sirius angrily searched his room for the letter he had written to my mother. Once he'd found it, he added that I'd recently gotten engaged, and then raced to the owlry. He sent let the owl go and let himself slide down to the floor with a sob.

Sirius rarely left his room, unless it was to classes, the kitchens, or the toilet. I was too busy with Severus to notice this, however. It wasn't until I got a letter during breakfast, that I remembered him.

"What?" Severus asked, noticing my mood change.

"My mother 'misses' me, wants me to come home for the weekend," I seethed with anger.

It was only Wednesday, so, after classes, I cleaned my room and finished all of my homework. Severus comforted me and tried to ease my fear.

Thursday's classes went by in a blur, and visiting my mother was coming closer. Severus and I wandered to the library to get him some books; he needed some source of entertainment this weekend whilst I was away. I spotted Remus and James trying to comfort Sirius; my anger soared.

I walked up to them slowly, "Are you really unable to think of another prank, so that you have to repeat one?"

Sirius looked up startled. His eyes poured with tears, "I'm sorry. I was angry and wasn't thinking!"

I glared at him, my head felt like it was pulsing with anger. I walked back to Severus and we headed back to the Slytherin common room. After lounging for a bit, we went to my room, to pack. My mother said that she'd be picking me up right after classes on Friday.

I held back my tears as I said goodbye to Severus. My mother was all smiles and happiness until we left the grounds of Hogwarts, where she seized my wrist angrily and apparated. She threw me into the basement and turned on the lights, following my fall.

"You thought that you got it easy when I dragged you back here the first time, that will be nothing compared to this," Andrea sneered.

After several hours of torment and pain, Andrea let me slump onto the floor as she went to bed for the night. I reminisced the first time that I was dragged back home.

_Damien, Oliva, Jason and I ran from Lucius Malfoy laughing merrily. We all dreaded being caught, so we ran and didn't pull our masks off until we were safe._

_A week later, I received a letter from my mother informing me that this was the last prank that I was going to pull at Hogwarts. That she was going to move me to the states where I can be taught a lesson._

_As I was leaving the Great Hall, Olivia snickered._

_"Bye, Amy! Have fun!" she called out to me. I glared at her as she continued, "I'm glad that I told your mom that you single handedly prank Malfloy. Now that you're being hauled away, I can have Jason to myself."_

_Jason had admitted to everyone that he liked me, he like me a lot. The thing was, Olivia really liked him. So I was in a triangle that I didn't want to be in, and Olivia was punishing me for it._

Jason and Olivia did eventually hook up, that's why he feared that I hated him. I was brought out of my thoughts by a creak on the stairs. My mother was back and she brought her boyfriend with her.

By the time Sunday morning came, I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get away from my mother and fast. My mother left the basement only ten minutes before I'd decided this. So I gathered my strength and waited for my mother to fall asleep.

I stood up and kicked out the only window in the basement. I squeezed through the window, ignoring the glass that cut my skin, and ran. The Leaky Cauldron was only two blocks from here and I ran there. I arrived and asked Tom, the bar man to send for Professor Dumbledore.

A painful hour later, Dumbledore entered the backroom in which I sat. Every time a floor board had creaked, I tensed, which caused pain. So I nearly died when the door opened. Dumbledore nodded grimly and took me back to Hogwarts.


	17. Looking Ahead

I stayed in the Hospital Wing for hours until Madam Pomfrey hesitantly let me go. I limped in the direction of the Slytherin common room, passing Remus and James just before Severus spotted me.

"Amy!" he grabbed me, gingerly, around the waste and slung an arm over his shoulders. He supported most of my weight and half carried me the rest of the way.

I explained what had happened and let him lull me to sleep. I woke up aching thoroughly; Severus noticed that I was awake and helped me to the bathroom. He seemed to know what I was thinking because he immediately started to draw a bath for me.

"Damned !-- page { size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --Legilimens user," I joked with him, smiling weakly.

I slid in the water and called Severus in. Before sighing, I said, "Please don't leave me."

"Professor Dumbledore gave me permission to miss classes until you attend them, but he expects you to tell him everything that happened," he said the last part hesitantly.

I started massaging the muscles that hurt the worst and talked with Severus. He pretty much made me happy again and we were soon joking around. He also started helping massage my aching muscles.

Andrea apparated to Hogsmeade angrily. How dare she runaway for a third time! She'd teach Amy the last lesson she'll get. She smirked deviously and watched the grounds like a hawk, waiting for Amy to leave the castle.

Severus and I decided to get me some food, so he helped me walk to the Great Hall and I gratefully sat down and ate as much as my stomach would allow. James, Sirius and Remus stared at me incredulously.

Since it was only lunch, Severus decided to take me onto the grounds. He joked that I looked like a ghost and that I needed some sun. We were sitting underneath a tree when Remus nervously came to talk to me.

"Amy?" Remus asked for my attention.

"Hello, Remus," I smiled at him; Severus remained skeptical.

"I know that you probably don't want to talk about it, but will you tell me what happened?" he asked nervously.

I smiled and told him everything; I didn't leave out any detail. I grabbed Severus' hand for support beforehand, though. Remus looked appalled and stalked off to verbally abuse Sirius, no doubt.

Over the next couple of days, Severus and I spoke about a very serious subject. I knew that my mother would be coming to find me, and I would be of age on Friday. So I had to be extra careful, and I wanted to marry Severus as soon as possible.

"Severus, I'm not trying to rush into anything, but I know my mother. She's not going to stop until I'm dead, and I want this happen," I argued calmly.

"It's like you've already given up hope! We can protect you, Dumbledore can find a way to put your mother in Azkaban. Please, Amy, don't you even want to try?" Severus pleaded.

"I'm not saying that! I'm just saying that we should get married before trying. So that even if Dumbledore can protect me, we don't have to go through this later. But if he can't protect me, then we'll have been married and everyone will know that you are mine, and I am yours," I grabbed Severus' hands and looked into his eyes; pleading my case as well.

"Is this really what you want to do?" he asked sincerely; his eyes radiated worry.

"I wouldn't have said yes, if I didn't want to. Would you mind a small wedding? Or did you want a big celebration?" I responded just as sincere.

"I prefer the small wedding," he smiled.

I tackled him into a hug and celebrated. We immediately started planning the small details that we'd need. Then we tried to figure out how we'd ask Professor Dumbledore. We eventually decided to just go bluntly ask him.

"Enter," his calm voice softly commanded after we knocked.

"Professor?" I asked timidly.

"What is it, Miss Lee? Mr. Snape?" he asked kindly, with a sparkle in his eye.

"Professor..." Severus started slowly. I grabbed his hand hoping to urge him forward, "As you've probably heard, we're engaged."

"Ah, yes. I do remember hearing about this," he said reassuringly.

"We were wondering if we could have a small wedding here," I blurt out slightly impatient; my nerves were killing me.

"Why the hurry?" he asked curiously.

"I'm scared that my mother will make an attempt at my life, so I want everyone to know that I love Severus, just in case she succeeds. However, this does not mean that I'm giving up, I just want to do it now so that he can never say, 'I almost got married once,'" I answered carefully.

"How were you planning to do this?" he asked seemingly satisfied with my answer.


	18. The Planning

I smiled and explained to him the details. He nodded and added a few suggestions here and there, but overall agreed with everything. There would be no more than seven people attending, if they chose to; Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Evans, Professor Horace Slughorn, Professor Minerva McGonagall and Professor Albus Dumbledore.

It will be semi-formal dress, Severus and I, however, would be formal. I'd go to Hogsmeade with Lily and Professor McGonagall to get my dress, and they could look for their own. Professor Slughorn and Professor Dumbledore would stand watch, however, and keep me protected.

I hurriedly sought out Remus, James, Sirius and Lily; I was excited to tell them. I found them in the library, studying, and sat down across from them happily.

"Hey, Lily, James, Remus, Sirius!" I smiled. I had decided that my happiness over ruled my anger towards Sirius, so I would happily invite him and let his guilt eat away at him.

"Hey, Amy! What's going on?" Lily greeted just as happily. Remus and James smiled, agreeing with Lily, and Sirius grimaced.

"I just wanted to invite you all to the wedding," I bluntly said.

"When is it?" Lily asked confused.

"Saturday night. I'm going to Hogsmeade with Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore and Slughorn Friday after classes to get a dress, but it's only semi-formal for you," I answered as much as possible. I didn't want to make her ask every question she'd need to.

"I'd love to!" Lily exclaimed happily.

"What about you guys?" I turned to them.

"Count me in," Remus smiled.

"Same here!" James piped in.

"I'll think about it," Sirius sighed.

I nodded, understanding, then told Lily the plans. We were going to meet in the Great Hall right after classes and be escorted carefully. I also let her know that we aren't to separate, I just left out the detail that my mother was a psychopath and was trying to kill me.

By the time Friday came, I was too anxious to go. I paced in front of the Great Hall, waiting for the Professors and Lily. When the four figures finally appeared, I nearly ran for Hogsmeade.

We finally entered a dress shop and I watched the three Professors take positions to monitor our activities. Lily and I were furiously trying to find a simple dress for me. In the process, we found Lily a dress that she adored.

It was a strapless, knee length black dress with a thick band of lilac that wrapped around her waist to tie together in the front. The woman running the store immediately found shoes to match. She altered the dress to fit Lily and then we continued our search for mine.

Whilst searching for the perfect dress, we talked about James and Severus. In the middle of a comment, I gasped.

"Lily! Come look at this!" I exclaimed excited. It had taken an hour to find it and I was glad that the search was over.

I was holding up a deep purple gown. She shoved me into a dressing room without further comments and urged me to try it on. I slipped off my uniform and slipped the dress on. It had slight folds around the torso area, pushed my breasts up - can you say 'ultra cleavage'? - and flared out at the bottom to reach the floor.

I walked out and Lily clapped happily. The woman who altered Lily's dress came over to help me as well. She smiled and handed me a pair of black high heels that lifted me two more inches so that the dress barely grazed the ground.

I bought my dress and she showed me some jewelry and a matching veil. When we were done, the three Professors joined us and we walked back to the castle, just in time for dinner. When we were safe on the grounds, I relaxed a bit.


	19. The Big Day

Dumbledore allowed Lily and I to sleep in a spare bedroom so that we may sleep in the same room, so that we can help each other get ready. We dropped our stuff off in the room, then headed to dinner. We ate, with me talking to Severus excitedly and Lily talking to James, Remus and Sirius animatedly.

After dinner, Professor Dumbledore lead the four boys to the room on the other side of Dumbledore's office. They'd be doing the same thing as Lily and I. I asked, begged even, Severus to play nice and try to have a good time, while Lily did the same with the other three.

I ended up giving Severus a journal that was linked to mine, so that what ever he wrote in his, would show up in mine and vice versa. Lily and I disappeared to our room and the boys retreated as well.

The entire night was spent scrawling notes to Severus and laughing with Lily. Severus, James, and Remus were able to get along fine; Sirius, however, just sulked in the corner being a party pooper. Lily and I called it a night fairly early; I passed out once my head hit the pillow.

"Are you nervous?" James asked Severus quietly. Both Remus and Sirius had fallen asleep a while ago.

"Yes and no," Severus answered just as quiet.

"What do you mean?" James conjured a drink of water and started chowing down on more pizza.

"I love Amy more than anything, so I know that thing's will be good. But part of my mind just worries that we won't be married for very long," Severus sighed, slightly ashamed that he thought this.

"Why wouldn't you guys be? You're perfect for each other," James chuckled as he imagined little Snapes and Lees running all over the place.

"I assume that Remus told you about her mother?" - when James nodded, Severus continued, "Her mother will most likely be out to kill her. So Professor Dumbledore is going to try to protect her, but I still have a bad feeling."

"Things will work out, I just know it," James smiled at Severus.

They said their 'good nights' and fell into soft slumbers. The morning wasn't as hectic as any of the five kids imagined. Amy and Lily awoke around noon, and were ready by two; the wedding was at half past two.

Lily had done my hair without magic, as I had done hers. Her hair was pulled back into a low bun with braids wrapped around it. She had loosely curled my hair into ringlets, but curled my bangs under and to the side. She let my hair remain down as she carefully placed the veil.

I looked in a body length mirror examined my reflection; The dress fit me very well, my hair framed my face and almost looked like it was wavy. My make up was light, and the jewelry was a charcoal color that matched my make up. I smiled and hoped that Severus would like it.

"Are you ready?" Professor McGonagall's voice brought me out of my revere.

"Yes," I smiled excitedly.

She lead me to Professor Dumbledore's office and we entered right on time. Lily joined the three Marauders and grabbed James' hand. I eventually walked over to Severus and stood in front of him. I faced him and almost laughed at the look of awe on his face.

"You look beautiful," he whispered. I blushed before Dumbledore called all of our attention.

"We are gathered here today to unite two loving souls..." I only vaguely listened as I stared at Severus.

His eyes sparkled as they stared at me. I then started to imagine our life together; one or two children running around the house, Severus and I growing old together and being happy. I wouldn't have to worry about my mother, Severus wouldn't ever have to deal with the bullying of James and Sirius anymore; our life together would be perfect.

"...Do you Severus Tobias, take Amy to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health?" Dumbledore brought me from my imagination.

"I do," Severus hadn't even hesitated.

"And do you, Amy, take Severus Tobias to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health?" Dumbledore turned to me.

"I do," I smiled.

"Then I declare you bonded for life!" Dumbledore smiled.

He then waved his wand over our heads. As we looked up, a shower of purple rain drops showered on us, spiraling around us until they hit the ground. Severus and I kissed passionately, his hand cupped my face as I gently entwined my fingers in his hair.

Every one clapped happily and congratulated us. Music erupted from an unknown source, I noticed that it was a calm song meant for the bride and groom. Severus and I started to dance on the spot. I laughed as he dipped me at the end of the song.

Dumbledore gave Severus permission to move into my room with me just before we headed down to the dungeons. We were exhausted and passed out in each other's arms. Life could hardly get any better.


	20. The Inevitable

The next week went by fairly well; Sirius must have put the Prank War on hold, I took it as a present and there was no sign of my mother. Dumbledore heightened the security of the school and I hadn't seen my mother at all. I felt closer to Severus than I ever had before; who thought that putting a ring on a certain finger could bring two people closer together?

"It's a Hogsmeade weekend," I 'casually' mentioned. I needed some school supplies, and I also wanted some more candy from Honeyduke's.

"Do you want to go?" he chuckled at my attempt at a casual tone.

"Yes, I need some stuff," I answered quickly, completing forgetting about my mother.

On Saturday, we headed to Hogsmeade happily. We wandered into Honeyduke's first, then made our way everywhere else. Once we were done, we started to take a long way back to the castle.

"I love springtime," I sighed happily.

"I love you," Severus kissed me softly, I smiled and kissed back.

"How touching," a cold voice sounded ahead of us.

"Andrea," Severus said just as cold.

"How dare you run away from me, for a third time?" she emphasized 'third' then continued. "And you get married, to top it all off?"

"I wouldn't run away if you wouldn't abuse me," my voice sounded confident, but I was scared shitless.

"You deserve it," she sneered. She held her wand in front of her as she advanced towards us.

"Andrea! Why? What has she ever done to deserve this ill treatment?" Severus stalled her.

"She's filth," she answered simply. She chuckled a bit before regaining her sneer and continuing, "She looks and acts just like her father.

"That's mature; resent me because of Dad," I failed at biting back my sarcastic remark.

"You married her father, you loved him. So why not love her?" Severus ignored my comment.

"Because neither she nor he loved me," she frowned.

She advanced closer to us, and Severus grabbed my hand. She glared at us, she must have noticed our hands entwine. Severus and I both pulled out our wands and pointed them at her.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Andrea shouted and pointed her wand at me.

Severus and I jumped out of the way. I jumped up, pointed my wand at her and shouted, "_Expelliarmus!_"

Her wand flew out of her hand, she paid no attention, however. She lunged at me and I felt a sharp object penetrate my skin. We stumbled apart; she tripped over a rock and I stood there in shock. A knife protruded from my stomach, but I felt no pain and I definitely didn't hear Severus' cry of anguish.

I pulled out the knife, ignoring the small gush of blood that followed, and glared at my mother. She rubbed her head, momentarily distracted. I stumbled towards her as she slowly backed away.

"I love you, mother," I sneered as I fell on her. I made sure that the knife entered her body, I even twisted the knife to make her feel the pain.

I rolled off of her limp body and found Severus sitting over me. He was yelling something, but I couldn't figure out what he was saying. I grabbed his collar and pulled him closer to me.

"Severus, I love you," I whispered painfully.

"Shh don't speak. You're going to live," he said before carrying me bridal style to the castle.

I was immediately rushed into the Hospital Wing and Severus followed. I fell asleep, also known as unconsciousness. Madam Pomfrey desperately tried everything to heal my wounds, but nothing seemed to work.

"Do you still have the knife?" she finally asked Severus.

"Right here," he handed her the knife carefully.

Dumbledore intervened and took it; he started murmuring inaudible incantations and waving his hand slightly over the blade. He stopped, nodded and joined the rest of us.

"The blade was cursed," he spoke softly.

"Can't Fawke's tears help her?" Severus asked desperately.

"Fawke's has resorted to his egg state. He's unable to help," Dumbledore said apologetically.

Severus sobbed turning to me and stroked my hair. Hours passed and Severus soon found himself asleep in the chair next to my bed.

I was fighting the darkness; I was sick of being cold, lonely and abused. I refused to sit back and let the darkness consume me. I eventually woke up and immediately groaned in pain. I felt something stir next to me and soon realized that it was Severus.

"Amy!" Severus quietly exclaimed.

"Shh..." I smiled as I lifted my hand to his face.

"Amy, I love you so much," he started to cry.

I tugged his hand and he climbed into the bed with me. I hugged him tightly, ignoring the pain. He kissed me very softly and I could taste his tears. I stroked his hair, hoping that I could make him feel better, as he buried his face in my chest.

"I'm sorry, so sorry. I should have protected you, you deserve so much better," he sobbed his apologies.

"Stop it," I said calmly. I placed my fingers under his chin and directed his face to mine, "Thank you, for making me happy. I'm sorry that I'm putting you through this. I'll have no more of your apologies."

"I love you, Amy," he whispered.

"And I love you, Severus. I will always love you," I whispered back. I started to play with his hair as I lulled him into a sleep.

I couldn't sleep again, I stared at him perfect face and waited for dawn to break. I had thought about all the happiness that this last year had brought me. I was thankful that he had been there to light up my life.

Severus stirred and awoke. At the same moment, however, Madam Pomfrey came and scolded him for interrupting my sleep. She made him get off the bed and immediately started tending to my wounds.

After an hour of pampering, I fell back into unconsciousness. I tried to fight the darkness, but I found myself unable to. I knew that if I let the darkness consume, I would die. I thought for a long time; maybe I was okay with dying. I had lead a good life, found the love of my life, and even got married.

I could feel myself start to slip away. I remembered Severus and I could feel myself smile. I let myself go; I allowed myself to die.

**/3**

Severus held Amy's hand as soon as she lost consciousness, and he never let it go. As soon as she smiled, Severus knew that she had moved on; that Amy had let go and passed away. It was at that moment that the three Marauders and Lily walked in.

"It's all your fault!" Severus pointed at Sirius.

Severus broke down and the three males left. Lily stayed to comfort him as they declared Amy's death.

The next day, they laid Amy to rest. It was during the funeral, that Severus further deepened his hatred for Sirius. He was going to hold a grudge agains Sirius for the rest of their lives.


	21. Epilogue

Professor Dumbledore finished his story and found Harry in shock. Harry thought carefully about what he'd just heard, while Dumbledore waited for him to break the silence.

"I don't believe it," murmured Harry, after a moment.

"Harry, as much as I want to say that it was all fiction, I cannot. I will, however, implore that you will forgive Professor Snape for his grudge," Dumbledore spoke calmly. His eyes teared up as he continued, "He is having issues understanding that holding a grudge is not what Amy wanted."

"What did Amy want?" Harry couldn't stop him from asking. He was full of emotions; he was angry that Sirius had a hand in her death, he felt bad that Snape's wife died, but he was still in disbelief.

"She merely wanted Professor Snape to be happy. It is my belief that she accepted death, that she was content with the life she had lived, despite the abuse. She had almost successfully kept the peace between your father and Professor Snape.

"Please Harry, do not let on as to what I've told you. He would never forgive me - as you can see, he's good at holding grudges," Dumbledore smiled sadly.

"Not even Ron and Hermoine, sir?" Harry asked hesitantly. They were his best friends and he would never dream of keeping something from them.

"I'll let you decide if you should tell them," Dumbledore decided to leave this decision to Harry.

With that, Harry left his office. He had a knew respect for Snape; not that he would ever tell him that. Harry decided that he wouldn't tell Ron and Hermoine; with this new respect for Snape, he decided that he would respect that he wouldn't want everyone to know.

**/3**

Severus Snape stood at a gravestone and stared. He knelt down and ran his fingers over the letters of the name and read what it said; 'Amy Lee, Loving Friend and Wife.'

"I miss you," Severus murmured as a tear strayed down his face. He placed purple roses on her grave and remember her last words; 'And I love you, Severus. I will always love you.' His voice fell into a whisper, "And I will always love you too, Amy."


End file.
